Previously, building modules used in the construction industry had to be aligned manually into either vertical or horizontal positions. This leads to building modules being located in incorrect positions due to manual building labourers having to use, for example, their eye or plumb lines to measure vertical and horizontal orientations. This obviously leads to inaccuracies and a reduction in the structural integrity of buildings. In the event that the modules are placed in an orientation significantly away from the vertical or horizontal orientations, then the building may be significantly weakened.
Moreover, conventionally the walls (i.e. shells) of the majority of residential property such as houses and flats, industrial property such as warehouses and factories, retail property such as shop units and shopping centres, and indeed any other type of building structure, have been constructed from bricks and/or building blocks such as breeze blocks.
The bricks and/or building blocks are adhered to one another using cement. Constructing buildings in this manner is a time consuming process which significantly contributes to the cost of a building. A skilled tradesman is also required in the construction of a brick wall. A brick wall also tends to have imperfections such as slight curvatures and distortions which leads to, for example, difficulties when applying an outer finish such as render.
Furthermore, on the completion of a brick wall, the wall goes through a ‘drying-out’ process whereupon there may be some shrinkage in the wall which may lead to cracking and a loss of structural integrity.
The building of a brick wall may also be affected by bad weather such as frost and heavy rain. Additionally, brick walls may also be susceptible to dampness as bricks and cement have a tendency to retain moisture.
Building brick walls has the further disadvantage that brick walls are relatively heavy and require deep foundations to support the weight of a formed building. If deep foundations are required, this significantly adds to the cost of a building.
It is an object of at least one aspect of the present invention to obviate or mitigate at least one or more of the aforementioned problems.
It is a further object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide a connector system which is used to improve the location and/or positioning of building modules.
It is a further object of at least one aspect of the present invention to provide a method for efficiently and cost effectively constructing the framework of a building.